1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrooptic device and an electronic apparatus, particularly to a technique for reducing push down voltage in an electrooptic device.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2007-240830 describes an electrooptic device with a hybrid drive system in which an X driver performs time-division supply of data signals to a plurality of data lines. The hybrid drive system includes a demultiplexer that selects a data line from among the plurality of data lines one by one in a time shared manner for data supply. JP-A-11-52429 describes a transistor with a metal layer that is disposed on a region over a gate electrode of the transistor and that can be fixed at a certain potential.
The size of thin film transistors (TFTs) in electrooptic devices such as liquid crystal devices, which are used to select data lines for supplying data signals, is being increased in order to achieve high-speed driving of display panels. Meanwhile, pitch reduction of TFTs in electrooptic devices has been making progress and thus the TFTs have higher parasitic capacitance. Therefore, when N-type TFTs are used due to the limitation of the layout and the like, the push down voltage due to the TFTs increases, causing high power-consumption by the drive IC for driving data lines. This high power-consumption exacerbates the problem of heat generation.